


Question

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair asks a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

## Question

by James Rellan

Not mine and no money made.

This is a snippet that was inspired by the first Queer as Folk episode I ever saw.

* * *

"Jim?" 

"Yeah, Chief?" 

"Would you pull the plug if I was on life support?" 

"What the hell kinda question is that?" 

"I want to know. Would you?" 

"I don't want to talk about this." 

"You have power of attorney should anything happen to me. I want to know if you could let me go. 

"Jim?" 

"I don't know, Chief. I don't know that I could. You've died on me too many damn times." 

"I only died once." 

"What did I just say?" 

"Oh. 

"Jim?" 

"Yes, Chief?" 

"You gonna eat that sandwich?" 

* * *

End Question by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
